Yuki no Hitohira
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Andere Geräusche vernahm man nicht. Keine Vögel, kein Regen. Jeglicher Ton wurde vom Schnee geschluckt, der die Welt bedeckte und in einen tiefen Schlaf hüllte. Auch sie war still. Sie war schon lange still.


**Yuki no Hitohira**

Auf dem See hatte sich eine dünne Schicht Eis gebildet.

Seine Hände waren klamm und kalt, obwohl er von oben bis unten in warme Sachen eingewickelt war und seine Hände von bunt geringelten Handschuhen geziert wurden.

Sein Blick wischte vom See zu ihrer kleinen, zarten Gestalt, zu ihr, während sie neben ihm lief. Sie hatte ihm die Handschuhe geschenkt.

Seine Hände waren trotzdem kalt.

Die Kälte biss in seine Wangen und vor seinem Mund tauchten kleine Wölkchen auf, wenn er ausatmete. Das rote Haar fiel ihm auf die Schultern, darüber hatte er eine dicke Wollmütze gezogen.

Sie hatte sich geweigert eine Mütze aufzusetzen. Die weißen Flocken, die die Umwelt einlullten, zierten ihr Haar wie kleine Diamanten und er hatte das unglaubliche Verlangen, ihr über die rabenschwarzen Haare zu streichen.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Andere Geräusche vernahm man nicht. Keine Vögel, die mehr zwitscherten, kein Wasser, das leicht an die Ufer klatschte, kein Regen, der leise auf die Blätter tropfte. Jeglicher Ton wurde vom Schnee geschluckt, der die Welt bedeckte und in einen tiefen Schlaf hüllte.

Auch sie war still. Sie war schon lange still. Er hatte Angst um ihre Freundschaft.

Nein, keine Freundschaft. Er hatte Angst um das, was er fühlte, für sie fühlte, was er von ihr wollte, verlangte – was sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

Was vielleicht nie für ihn da gewesen war.

Er schluckte hart.

Früher war alles anders gewesen.

Früher hatte noch keine Klassenteilung zwischen ihnen gestanden, keine Pflicht, keine Loyalität, keine beruflich vorgesehene Verachtung.

Keine Liebe.

Keine Gefühle.

Kein Verlangen.

Er wollte das Rad der Zeit zurückdrehen, wollte die Zeit genießen, als sie über die verdreckten Straßen liefen, zähneklappernd, eingewickelt in ein paar Lumpen – keinen Fellmantel, der ihm als Fukutaichou zustand.

Ein paar Lumpen, während seine Nase und seine Ohren vor Kälte schmerzten und seine Finger viel zu klamm waren, um ein wenig getrocknetes Fleisch zu packen. Seine Beine viel zu steif, um damit schnell wegzurennen.

Sie hatten sich in Ställen verkrochen, unter warmem Heu geschlafen, mit endlosen Geschichten Frost und Kälte vertrieben.

Nun war sie still.

Und er auch.

Nur seine Hände blieben klamm.

Sie waren zurück gerannt zu ihrem Versteck, hatten brüderlich mit ihren Kameraden geteilt und ihren Erfolg danach mit einer Schneeballschlacht gefeiert.

Wenn es besonders kalt gewesen war, hatte er ihr nachts heimlich seine Lumpen gegeben. Morgens war er mit seinen und ihren aufgewacht und sie hatte bereits ihr Frühstück zusammen gestohlen. Sie hatte gelacht und ihn als Langschläfer bezeichnet, er würde noch sein ganzes Leben verpennen.

Lange schlafen tat er immer noch.

Nur sie lachte nicht mehr.

Er wusste nicht genau, was eigentlich schief gegangen war. Wer ihr Lachen gestohlen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er sich keine Mühe gemacht hatte, sie zu halten. Er hatte ihre Freundschaft als selbstverständlich angesehen, als unzerstörbar, gefestigt durch Diebstahl und Tod.

Erst als sie von ihm gewichen war, erst als er sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe fand, hatte er bemerkt, was er verloren und aufgegeben hatte.

Den Halt in seinem Leben. Sein Lächeln und Lachen, sein täglicher Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der ihn in seine karge Realität zurückholte.

"Renji."

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war.

Ihre helle Stimme schlug ihm ins Gesicht, riss ihn aus der Vergangenheit in die Wirklichkeit, riss ihn aus warmen Sommernächten voll geflüsterten Geschichten zurück in den stillen Winter.

Er sah auf, sah in ihre dunklen Augen, die nicht _ihn _ansahen, die durch ihn hindurchschauten, wehmütig, zerrissen, schuldig.

Wünschte auch sie die alte Zeit zurück?

"Rukia."

Er hörte ihre Schritte nicht. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden stand sie vor ihm, zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie umfasste seine Wangen mit Händen, die in dicken roten Handschuhen steckten, sie presste ihre Lippen gegen seine, als würde sie ertrinken, klammerte sich an ihn, als würde der Schnee sie zu Boden ziehen.

Er spürte ihre kalte Nasenspitze an seiner, schmeckte ihre blassen Lippen, die Süße, wie Honigmilch, wie ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen.

Er zog sie zu sich, umschlang ihre zierliche Gestalt, langte hungrig nach ihren Lippen.

Er dachte nicht nach.

Er küsste sie einfach.

Voller Liebe. Voller Gefühle. Voller Verlangen.

Dann unterbrach die Stille ein Schluchzen.

Ein heiseres, klägliches Schluchzen, halb erstickt, weil seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren lagen, sie nicht verlassen wollten, sich nicht wieder allein fühlen wollte, alleine und verlassen an einem kalten Winterabend.

Sie schluchzte, weinte, schob ihn von sich, _sah ihn an_.

_"Es tut mir Leid."_

Er verstand nicht.

_"Es geht nicht."_

Sah sie verwirrt an.

_"Ich kann nicht."_

Stand starr und steif da.

_"Entschuldige."_

Sie rannte davon. Rannte über den weißen Schnee, rannte so schnell wie damals, im Winter, wenn seine langen Beine nicht laufen wollten, weil ihm so kalt war, seine klammen Finger ihre Beute nicht greifen konnten, weil ihm so kalt war – wenn sie vor ihm davonlief und später über ihn lachte.

Er sah ihr hinterher, sah sie verschwinden, _tat nichts_, so wie die vielen Jahre davor.

Er blieb stehen.

Spürte den Honig noch auf seinen Lippen. Die warmen Wangen noch an seinen.

Und die Schneeflocken fielen langsam um ihn herab, verschluckten jeden Laut. Fielen genauso sanft und leise, wie die Tränen, die unbemerkt über seine Wangen liefen.

Der See war mit einer leichten Eisdecke überzogen.

_deine hand an meiner meine handschuhe an deinen_

_deine warmen wangen deine lippen an meinen_

_und die schneeflocken fallen_

_am seerosenteich_

- owari

lyrics by Philipp Poisel – Seerosenteich

Ich liebe Schnee, Schnee ist ein wunderbares Stilmittel und eine fabelhafte Übertragungsebene, danke sehr. 3

Widmung geht an Renji, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. :D

Danke an Philipp Poisel für grandiose Texte, die immer so viel Inspiration bringen.

Liebe Grüße.

yuki no hitohira = Schneeflocken


End file.
